


You Step, I'll Follow

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Cody is a gay disaster, Dancing, Fluff, Friendship, Jeff is awesome, M/M, Middle School Dances, Sensory Overload, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: He awkwardly reaches for Jeff's shoulder. It feels nothing like the broom. Cody never had to look up to see the broom, nor did his face burn so much around it.





	You Step, I'll Follow

“One, two, three, four and-”

Cody side steps, spinning the broom under the pulse of Dad’s hand. The violin stops. He clumsily lowers the handle before saying, “Dad I don’t think they’re gonna play this at the dance.”

He scoffs, waving his right hand. “Of course they won’t. But that’s no reason why I shouldn’t teach you how it’s _really_ done.”

“Well, Jeff’s coming over in five minutes, and then we’re heading out.”

“Wait!” He rushes forward. “Your tie’s crooked!”

“It looks fine.”

The door rings. Cody dodges his needle-like fingers and twirls around Dad, smiling as he strides towards the door. “Looks like he's here early so I’m just gonna go, ok?”

“But-”

Cody opens and shuts the door faster than the speed of sound. The night breeze feels perfect against his long shirt as he and Jeff walk off the porch.

“Hey Jeff!”

“Hey! I think your Dad was calling for you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cody says, his hand tinkering with the knot of his red tie.

“You practice any moves?” Jeff asks. His arms do the robot and Cody can’t help but notice his neon yellow tux swishing through the air.

“Some.”

They walk down the sidewalk, gathering stares from passing cars. Unsurprising considering the way Jeff’s light up shoes shine against the concrete as his glow in the dark bracelets sway around his arms.

“Dude, look out!” Jeff pulls him back as a car zips by the street.

“We’re here.”

“Yeah, but watch out next time.”

“Sorry.” Cody makes a scene looking both ways before crossing with Jeff. Percussive, boisterous music blares from the school, daring Cody’s heart to pound. He takes a deep breath.

Jeff bounces on the balls of his feet as they enter, grinning ear to ear. “I’ve been practicing, and watching youtube videos this whole month! It took me a while to master orange justice, but I think I’ve finally gotten the hang on it!”

“Sounds great!” Cody says, listening for the beat. They make their way past the fruit punch and join the hordes of students jumping up and down. On top of the music is the texture of feet tapping against the floor, students shouting, and hands clapping. Jeff drags him towards Isabel’s group.

“Where’s Violet and Lisa?” She hollers.

“They’re at the witches tower,” Cody yells.

“What?”

The bass tears at Cody’s ears.

“I said- they’re at the witches tower!”

“Oh, ok!”

Everything’s a blur in the dark room, infested with flashing lights. He tries to get his bearings, but the motley of sensations turns his vision to static as the sounds fuse together, forming an indistinguishable mass.  It’s different than the subtle song of the forest, notes few and far inbetween. It’s even different than the shop chatter, random but steady. He thinks of the gym floor. The screaming, the pounding, and the sharp vibrations of the balls flying through the air. But the gym was never this dark. Or this loud. Or-

A hand smacks against Cody’s face.

“Sorry man!”

He takes a step back before seeing Ed. “Me too..”

Isabel bounces to the music as Jeff and Ed trade moves. Other students take notice and a circle forms. Cody blends in as chants and cheers pass through him.

The beat.

It started off as an easy _One, Two Three, Four._

Then the dubstep kicks in.

_One, two-e-and-a One, two-e-and-a_

_One...One..._

He bobs his head.

_One.. One.. Two-and. One.. One.. Two-and_

_One, Two, Three. One, Two-_

The circle disappears. Jeff hops towards him, panting. “Did you see me?”

“Yeah! Totally rocked it out there man. You look thirsty though, let’s get some drinks.”

“Okay.”

They inch their way off the dance floor and find the table. Cody waits for Jeff to pour his punch first and then reaches for the spoon. Jeff chugs his drink in mere seconds. Already filling his cup again, he asks, “ So what’s up with you? You haven’t been dancing much.”

Cody takes a drink. “Am I supposed to?”

“Ah, to dance or not to dance. That t’is the question.” He lifts the cup dramatically.

Cody snickers. He leans against the wall and rests his head. A couple of fatigued students join them, chattering about all kinds of nonsense. One girl with light brown eyes congratulates Jeff. He rubs his neck bashfully, talking about all the tutorials he had to watch as she tilts her head to the side. Cody smiles, tuning in and out of the conversation before the roaring music comes to a halt.

A soft piano loop sneaks in and everyone looks around. The girl waves goodbye and walks toward Ed, as the other students bashfully drag their feet back to the center. Jeff looks at Cody.

“Say Jeff, did you practice any moves?” Despite the slow tempo, Cody feels his heart accelerate.

“Not for this.”

“That’s fine.” Cody sits down on the floor, but Jeff remains upright.

“We could still give it a shot.”

“We _could_ ,” Cody says.

“Do you want to?” Jeff says, extending his hand in front of Cody’s face. “I mean, we don’t have to, but I’ve never slow danced before and I kind of want to see what it’s like. Don’t you?”

It was easy. It should be so easy. Four beats per measure. It couldn't get simpler than that. So why is his heart racing like he's the last person left on the hitball team?

Jeff’s hand starts to shake. “Sorry I dragged you to this, “ He chuckles. “Want to head-”

“No!” Cody says, grabbing Jeff's palm and pulling himself up so quickly that Jeff almost falls forward. “I'm glad I came.” He stumbles closer, “I just-- I'm just having a hard time keeping up, that's all.”

“ _Oh._ ” He leads Cody back on the floor, casually placing a hand on his shoulder. “I'll go slow then.”

Jeff rocks his feet back and forth in a swaying motion as Cody lets himself glide along. He awkwardly reaches for Jeff's shoulder. It feels nothing like the broom. Cody never had to look up to see the broom, nor did his face burn so much around it. The broom also never lead _him_. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“What?”

“Sorry I don’t know a lot of moves- well- not the right kind of them.” Cody forces himself to maintain eye contact, or- at least stare at where Jeff’s eyes _should_ be. It’s a little hard to tell behind the mass of orange hair.

“Well I don’t know a lot of left moves so we both must be in pretty bad shape,” Jeff giggles. “But if you want, I could teach you some of the stuff I learned.”

“Cool,” he says.

“Oh-oh! Before the song ends can I twirl you?”

“Sure!”

Jeff raises their arms, and the room _spins_. Cody’s hand locks right back on Jeff’s shoulder, shaking with excitement. “ _That was awesome._ ”

“I know right?” He puts his hand back on Cody.

“Can I try?”

“Go ahead.”

And so he does. Cody has to stand on his toes but seeing Jeff turn into a ribbon of colors makes it worth the effort. For the last minute he loses track of the beat but it doesn’t even matter because Jeff maintains this flow that just _feels_ right and Cody finally takes a moment to appreciate the picture of everyone together in a dimly lit room.

When the music restores its vigor they let go.

“Alright, it’s time to show you the electro shuffle.” Jeff moves slowly, giving Cody time to imitate.  

They dance together.

Step by step.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe *this* is how I use my AP Music theory knowledge XD. I've never written romance before, but it was pretty fun trying something new. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? Please let me know!


End file.
